This invention generally relates to an adjustable securement device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for securing an object to a fixed point. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single piece adjustable securement device.
Traditionally, ropes securing two objects or an object to a fixed point have been formed using a variety of sophisticated knots. It was, at one time, necessary for a person participating in various activities to have an extensive knowledge and skill in tying knots suitable for particular purposes. The time required to gain the knowledge and learn skills in tying such knots were often both nonproductive and potentially dangerous.
As a result, various easy-to-use devices have been created to operate as securement devices. Such devices generally fall into two broad categories, guy supports and general purpose tie downs. Guy supports are used to connect an object to a reference point or to connect two points to be secured together. Generally, such supports are used in coordination with a turnbuckle that allows for adjustment of the device so as to position the secured points a certain distance apart. Such supports are maintained in tension at all times to provide support for the objects being maintained in a pre-defined position.
General-purpose tie downs, by contrast, are used as utility supports in a wide variety of applications. Such tie downs are tightened by hand and offer the capability to quickly adjust the distance between the secured object and a reference point. As a result, such general-purpose tie downs are more often used by hobbyists and participants in such activities as boating, camping, games playing (i.e., to aid in supporting tennis, badminton and/or volleyball nets), and horticulture or to secure antennas, loads on trailers or temporarily affix an object to a predefined location.
The devices of both categories have suffered from various limiting aspects. For instance, guy supports typically require tools for their use in securing two fixed reference points. They are often incorporated in a support system already exhibiting an extreme amount of tension that prohibits positioning or tightening the support by hand. In the case of some guy supports, a turnbuckle must be used to aid the installer in adjusting the tension along the support Further, when determining the length of the support, no system available is capable of providing an adjusted support less than half the length of the original support.
General tie downs have similarly suffered their share of limitations. Often such devices are incapable of locking in place without the use of knots. Further, should one of the objects or reference points being secured move, the lack of tension in the support line often results in the tie-down coming loose or even failing. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a single piece adjustable securement device in accordance with the present invention that is capable of locking the securement means to the support line while allowing for ease of adjustment. Further, it is desirable to provide such an adjustable securement device that will allow for the formation of a loop within the support line for securing objects together as well as securing such objects to a fixed reference point. Additionally, when determining the length of the support, no system available is capable of providing an adjusted support less than half the length of the original support.